Paradigm
Paradigm is the first opening theme of the Kokoro Connect anime. __TOC__ Romanji Lyrics= KOKORO no sukima wo chotto yokogitte mabataki no SUPIIDO de kasanareba toorisugiru hibi ga gyutto te wo nigiru tachidomatte'ru tsuyogari ni aizu shite mitsumeru to tsutawatte yuku nara MABOROSHI mo kieru yo ne sugu ni fui ni KONEKUTO sekai ga kawaru Bidama-goshi ni nozoitara ima yori motto kagayaku keshiki nani ga soko de mieru? yurete KONEKUTO mata chigau sora tobidasu toki wa niji no iro kizuitan da yo hajimari no oto nogasanaide kiite boku-tachi ga eranda mirai tsunagu yo KOKORO no sukima wo chotto umete mite atarashii asu ga yatte kuru nara itsumo-doori massugu arukanaide zensokuryoku gyaku e yuku no mo ii ne nobasu te ni tsutawatte yuku kara hontou no egao misete sugu ni fui ni KONEKUTO sekai ga mawaru KAKERA ni natta fukashigi e tomadoinagara chikazuite yuku dare ga soko de mieru? yurete KONEKUTO karoyaka na sora tobikomu yuuki wo ageru yo kasuka ni hibiku hajimari no oto nogasanaide kiite kako mo mirai mo zenbu tsunaide donna katachi? KOKORO no iremono tte kantan ni dete icchau no ka na tashikameyou bokutachi no shinjitsu hirakareta DOA ni hitasura mukau dake kitto KONEKUTO shikai ga hareru uchuu no saki wo mitsuketa mitai itsuka KONEKUTO mada tarinai ne dareka no kimochi shitte yuku nara fui ni KONEKUTO sekai ga kawaru Bidama-goshi ni nozoitara ima yori motto kagayaku keshiki nani ga soko de mieru? yurete KONEKUTO mata chigau sora tobidasu toki wa niji no iro kizuita'n da yo hajimari no oto nogasanaide kiite muda na koto de mo zenbu matomete hikari ni shite bokutachi de eranda mirai tsunagu yo |-| English Lyrics= Closing the distance between our hearts, In the blink of an eye, we synchronize beats We pass the day tightly holding each other’s hands Sending signals to each other that give us strength If my thoughts can be transmitted to you through my gaze All the illusions will disappear, right away Suddenly connected, our world changes Looking through a glass marble The view is even more dazzling than before What will we see?  When connection shifts, we see a different sky As we soar over the rainbow I can hear our new beginning Don’t let it pass you by, listen In the future we have chosen, we are connected By filling the gap between our hearts A new tomorrow will come Rather than walking straight as we usually do Let’s go full speed in the opposite direction Reaching out with my hand, I’ll send you my feelings So please show me your honest smile, right away Suddenly connected, our world begins to turn These mysteries are vast, they’re broken apart Our shared confusion brings us closer Who will we see? As our connection shifts, the sky lights up I’ll give you the courage to dive in The sound of our beginning is echoing faintly Don’t let it pass you by, listen The past, the future, everything, will connect What is holding our hearts back? I wonder if we can set them free Let’s find the truth together Through the open door, we'll head out and never look back If we connect our vision will clear We’ll be able to see beyond the universe Someday we’ll connect, but it won’t be enough I want to know the feelings of someone Suddenly connected, our world changes Looking through a glass marble The view is even more dazzling than before What will we see? As our connection changes, we see a different sky As we soar over the rainbow I can hear our new beginning Don’t let it pass you by, listen No matter how insignificant it seems We'll make it our guiding light In the future we have chosen, we are connected Trivia * "スキ" (Love) is written below the scratched out message etched into a locker. The Chalkboard Taichichalkboard.png|Taichi's chalkboard Iorichalkboard.png|Iori's chalkboard Inabachalkboard.png|Inaba's chalkboard Yuichalkboard.png|Yui's chalkboard Aokichalkboard.png|Aoki's chalkboard Category:Music